The present disclosure relates generally to ammunition reloading systems configured to provide automated reloading of ammunition.
Ammunition reloading, also referred to as handloading, is the process of loading firearm cartridges or shotgun shells by assembling the individual components rather than purchasing pre-assembled or factory-loaded ammunition. Ammunition reloading can make use of entirely newly manufactured components or used components. For instance, typical reloading processes utilize previously fired cartridge cases. Ammunition reloading can be done for hobby, economic savings, increased control over accuracy/performance of ammunition, and to provide ammunition in periods of commercial ammunition shortages.
Typical ammunition components used in a reloading process include bullets, powder, cases, and primers. The reloading process typically follows the steps of resizing the case using one or more dies, seating a new primer in the used case, adding an amount of powder, seating a bullet in the case, and crimping the bullet in place if necessary.
Ammunition components are typically prepared and assembled using an ammunition reloading press. Available presses include single-stage presses, which perform one step on one case at a time, turret presses, which permit mounting of all the dies for one cartridge simultaneously with die switching performed by rotating the turret, and progressive presses, where each pull of the lever performs a single step on all cases in the press at once. Progressive presses can be fitted with all dies needed for a desired cartridge, along with a powder measure and primer feed, and can result in one finished round per pull during operation.